Various forms of knee support have conventionally been reported, and all of them are for obtaining an appropriate supporting and fixing power and facilitating smooth movement of the joint by appropriately combining members with different expansion and contraction ratios or providing a pad thereto (see Patent Document 1).
Therefore, in some conventional knee supports, an inner rotation and outer rotation of a knee joint may not be actually restrained or corrected.